


10 секунд

by Frau_Rainyfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rainyfox/pseuds/Frau_Rainyfox
Summary: Потихоньку перетаскиваю сюда свои старые (оочень старые) работы.2014-2015 год - я активно писала рассказы. Без редакции и без всего.
Relationships: 2014-2015 - Relationship, Toxic Relationship - Relationship, bad works, old works - Relationship





	10 секунд

_10 секунд._

Никогда не думал, что на спасение жизни у тебя 10 секунд. Всего 10 секунд.

_9 секунд._

Мы влетаем в больницу. Парню на койке - лет 25, а уже умирает. Да, такова жизнь. "Выживает сильнейший - так сказать."

_8 секунд._

Прошло 2 секунды, а мы уже в операционной. Сзади слышатся крики женщины.  
Тоже молодая. Младше парня. Явно младше.

_7 секунд._

-Мы его теряем! - раздалось у меня над ухом. Возвращаюсь в реальность. Парнишка- скалолаз и умудрился попасть под лавину во время спуска.  
-Разряд!  
Тело парня, прогибается под аппаратом.

_6 секунд._

Разряд повторялся трижды.  
ТРИЖДЫ!  
Я был в бешенстве. Что сказать той девушке? И как? Ненавижу неопределённость.

_5 секунд._

-Ну, давай. ЖИВИ! Тебя ждут.

_4 секунды._

Мои нервы потихоньку сдают. Но я сдерживаю себя.

_3 секунды._

"-Нет, не могу!"

_2 секунды._

Я стучу кулаком по его груди.

_1 секунда._

Выдыхает! Победа!  
Он спасен. Теперь дело за малым.  
Главное-выжил.  
-Ну, что доктор!?  
-Жить будет.  
У девушки появляются слёзы. Ещё бы. Такой страх пережить.  
-Можно я к нему?  
-На 5 минут.  
Почему разрешил? Да, потому что это любовь! Чувства, которые лучше сейчас вылить наружу.

Конец


End file.
